


Habits

by michelleabsoluta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleabsoluta/pseuds/michelleabsoluta
Summary: Eu não sou muito boa com essa coisa de postar fanfic que escrevo, mas aqui está. Joguei na roda.





	Habits

Havia um silêncio sinistro e perigoso na madrugada londrina. A escuridão parecia abarcar seres malignos e o ar estava sobrenaturalmente parado, como que um aviso para as pessoas permanecerem no calor de suas casas.

E era exatamente assim que Remus Lupin se encontrava: no calor de sua casa. Se bem que, em sua opinião, parecia haver calor em todo lugar. Até mesmo abrira a janela, com esperança de uma brisa errante, mas tudo o que recebera fora aquele silêncio, que fez os pelos de sua nuca eriçar.

Desistindo da ideia da janela, tentara um banho gelado. A sensação refrescante o abandonou quase no mesmo instante em que saíra da banheira. Praguejando, voltou ao livro que tentava ler desde o início da noite, mas sempre se desconcentrava com a camada de suor que logo começava a cobrir sua pele.

Desta vez, no entanto, foi o barulho de chaves e, posteriormente, o da maçaneta girando. Sentado no sofá da sala, virado para a porta, Remus se surpreendeu ao deparar-se com Sirius. Não via o garoto há dias, nem parecendo que ambos moravam no mesmo apartamento.

"Remus." Havia surpresa na voz dele, mas seu olhar não se demorou na direção do sofá. Logo, parecia estar dando toda a atenção para a porta que tentava, debilmente, trancar.

"Sirius? Ei, olhe para mim." Quando o moreno não o respondeu, Remus compreendeu. "Você está bêbado, não é?"

"Tô. É. Acho que eu tô. Não era pra você estar dormindo?" o estado do garoto ficou ainda mais claro com sua voz grogue e seu andar cambaleante.

"Sim, mas estou tentando ler esse livro. E não é como se esse calor infernal fosse me deixar dormir. E você, por onde andou?" enquanto falava, recolheu as pernas, dando espaço para o outro no sofá. Foi difícil ignorar o aperto no estômago quando percebeu marcas de batom pelo pescoço dele.

"Por aí, tentando esquecer." Só então Sirius o olhou nos olhos, e por um momento, desejou que não o tivesse feito. Era perturbadora a forma como se sentia quando tentava não se afogar naquelas íris.

"Por que anda me evitando?" quis engolir as palavras no mesmo instante em que elas lhe escaparam. Talvez não gostasse da resposta. Talvez ele finalmente tivesse percebido e achasse que se afastar era a melhor opção.

"Eu? Er... Evitando você?" um soluço escapuliu dos seus lábios. "Não, não estou. Você está maluco." Então, agindo contra as próprias palavras, ergueu-se, com o intuito de se distanciar.

Porém, a bebida levou a melhor, e Sirius Black foi ao chão. Caiu estatelado sobre o tapete, soltando um arquejo ao bater o braço contra a superfície dura.

"Porra! Sirius! Você está bem?" em um segundo, Remus já estava ao lado do amigo, ajudando-o a levantar-se. "Mas que droga! Você quase me matou de susto! Pra quê beber tanto?!"

"Eu tenho que ficar chapado, Moony. Tenho mesmo."

Assustado com o estado do garoto que agora apoiava todo o peso nele para conseguir se manter de pé, Remus teve uma ideia. Usando toda sua força para arrastá-lo até o banheiro, abriu a porta e entrou com ele. Antes que o outro percebesse qualquer coisa, jogou-o dentro da banheira, ainda cheia do banho que tomara mais cedo.

"Cacete! Remus! Droga!" em meio a gritos e solavancos que deixaram o cômodo inundado, Sirius ficou encharcado, o que tirou um pouco daquela nebulosidade do seu olhar.

"Em minha defesa, você merecia isso."

"Ah, é mesmo, Sr. Lupin?" o coração de Remus pareceu acender em seu peito ao ouvir aquele tom de voz brincalhão. "E por que eu mereceria um banho não planejado durante a madrugada?"

"Por me ignorar. E por andar bebendo demais."

Aquilo pareceu deixar o moreno sem palavras. Ele sentou-se na banheira e o encarou com uma expressão intrigada.

"O quê? Por que está me olhando assim?"

"Tem uma coisa estranha no seu rosto. Venha cá, deixe-me tirar." O tom dele parecia ainda mais intrigado.

Inconscientemente, Remus inclinou-se na direção do amigo. Quando percebeu do que aquilo se tratava, já era tarde demais. Os braços do moreno o envolveram e o puxaram com uma firmeza impressionante para quem estava caindo de bêbado momentos antes.

Então, encharcando ainda mais o chão, eram os dois na banheira apertada. E apesar de estar molhado até os ossos, Remus se sentia quente. Era um calor que irradiava dele, porque o corpo de Sirius estava embaixo do seu e seus lábios, exalando o cheiro de álcool, estavam a um beijo de distância. Sentindo o coração acelerar a cada batida, resolveu que era melhor preencher o silêncio.

"O que é que você está tentando esquecer?" sua voz estava rouca de desejo, e temeu que o denunciasse. Isso é, se encarar os lábios dele com tanta luxúria passasse despercebido.

"Tenho tentado esquecer você, Moony. Esquecer que quero me atirar sobre você toda maldita vez que o vejo." A voz dele também estava rouca.

Ele também estava encarando os lábios de Remus. E parecia ser isso o necessário para que a distância entre eles se tornasse nula e eles se beijassem... Finalmente.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sou muito boa com essa coisa de postar fanfic que escrevo, mas aqui está. Joguei na roda.


End file.
